


sun angels

by fire_underwater



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy Love, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Nico Feels, Sad Nico, maybe eventual smut, nico has wings, nico is an angel, sloangelo, will solace is a drok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_underwater/pseuds/fire_underwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is an angel. his mother was a mortal and his farther was death. he is immortal and must walk through life alone until he meets Will Solace. the one boy who can make him feel like he's flying even with his feet on the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ashes to ashes

**Author's Note:**

> hi so I wanted to write Nico as a immortal angel born in the 1940's so that's what I did. I intend on writing a lot for this fic so get ready. the first chapter is just an intro/prologue to give you an idea of what going to happen. id love to here your thoughts and ideas on this so talk to me :)

I walked forward one step at a time. I could feel the ash under my feet, the burnt dust of my former home. A cold breeze blew past scattering embers to the wind. In a futile attempt to keep warm a wrap my wings around myself. But they’re so battered and broken that it’s too painful to keep them that way. I let them fall limp on my back knowing how terrible they must look. Missing feathers, bloody and bruised just like the rest of me. I was so broken and fragile back then, to this day id don't recall how I lasted so long. 

I was only ten years old that day. The day I watched my home burn and my mother die as my sister held her fragile form begging her to live. I had nothing in the world but my name. Nico di Angelo. My name and my sister. The only other person like me in the world that I knew of at that time. An angel. Immortals doomed to watch our loved ones pass before our eyes as we live on for eternity. I just hadn’t expect this to become a curse so early in the long life I surely had ahead of me. 

But no one wanted us to live. Not with world war two on the horizon, we could be used as a weapon. Legends of people like us had been told for centuries before the 1940's in Italy so many people in our village had feared what we truly were. So in an attempt to be rid, the secret organisation known as, The Olympians tried to have us killed. There we stood in the scattered remains of our home as proof that they failed. The blast couldn’t kill us but it killed our mortal mother. 

I turn to my sister who had returned from sorting through the rubble, finding only her knitted green hat now scorched with burn marks and a burned, small, wooden figurine of our farther hades. She took my hand and we walked out the ash and away from our old life. I wasn’t sure where we would end up exactly but I could never have guessed it would be where I am now. 

My mother was the mortal women Maria di Angelo, and my father was Hades lord of the dead. I am the child of life and death. I am an angel. I am Nico di Angelo.


	2. snow angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your going to have to imagine Nico's jacket as way to big for him because it has to cover his wings which are fairly big. ill give you a set size for them latter on. any way anther short chapter because life keeps getting in my way.

I nervously tugged my aviators jacket tighter around me as I walked passed a small group of laughing teen ager who looked about my age. Well they looked fourteen, which despite my biological age being somewhere in my eighties by now I’d stopped aging physically when I turned seventeen. I’d lost track of my actual age a while ago because it really wasn’t important. 

These young teen ages didn’t look threatening but all people tended to put me on edge. I was just glad that it was finally winter. The cold chill had set in so I didn’t stick out like a saw thumb when I wore my jacket to hide my wings. 

Yeah my wings were still not. It wasn’t like I hadn’t tried to get rid of them. Id cut them off numerus times but they always grew back healthier and bigger than ever. It seemed like me my wings wore immortal. And you can trust me when I tell u I have tested the limits of my mortality in the past.

I’d tried to kill myself in so many different ways from shooting myself to simply not looking both ways before crossing the street. I could get hurt, I could feel the pain of the bullet going through my brain, but I couldn’t die. 

The group passed by me without even glancing in my direction. Good. People tended to ignore my precents id developed a very strong “piss off” vibe that I took a curtain amount of pride in. I definitely didn’t look like a friendly character. My unruly black hair had grown down to my shoulders, my skin was almost as pale as the snow I was currently trudging through, I always wore my oversized aviators’ jacket even in through peak of summer’s heat, my black skinny jeans wore torn and tattered and I could have sworn my brown eyes wore going darker by the day. 

Then there was the fact that I was constantly covered in bruises and scars. I liked my scars though. Unlike everything else about me time couldn’t do away with them. I ad scars dating back to the time id fallen down the stairs when I was three years old. It made me feel more human to have them. 

Anyway I was currently walking down the streets of Manhattan in the middle of December headed for a homeless shelter. During summer I travelled around and never stayed anywhere but the streets at night, but as I’ve explained I only have a curtain level of pain tolerance and I didn’t want to live through hypothermia again. 

Plus during the holiday season there was always good food at the shelters. I was still a good hour’s walk away from the shelter I was headed to and the sun was already setting. It was too cold to give up and spend the night under a bridge somewhere so I braved the freezing weather and kept moving forward. I shoved my gloveless hands into my jackets pockets in a futile attempt to keep warm. 

As an instinct a clutched the only object I kept in my pocket. The tiny wooden figurine of Hades that Bianca had given me before she disappeared. I didn’t like thinking of my sister. When I was ten she’d disappeared. I’m not sure where she went or if she was even thinking of me when she decided to leave me alone without so much as a goodbye. But she had left this silly little toy. And despite the resentment I felt for her, I still loved her enough to carry it with me. 

‘Donations! Give a little this Christmas season!’ a man dressed as Santa was ringing a bell and calling out as the crowds passed but his donations bucket. ‘Help the less fortune sir?’ he held the bucket out at me and glared in response.

I didn’t have a cent to my name and I hadn’t been able to buy a hot meal in months. Not that I needed to eat. Of course I could feel the terrible starvation but my body wasn’t physically effected. 

‘No one is less fortune with me.’ I hadn’t intended to say it out loud. It just slipped out. The fake Santa frowned at me. ‘Come now young man there are plenty of suffering people in this world who would gladly trade places with you.’ he insisted harshly.

I bet there was. I bet even you’re thinking, “Who wouldn’t want to be an immortal angel”. Well let me assure you it is no picnic! 

The Santa was still glaring at me so a rolled my eyes. ‘I don’t have any money.’ I told him before walking away. I didn’t look back to see if the Santa was giving me the “kids these days” look but I swear I heard him call me a prick under his breath. 

The sooner I got to the shelter the better. Because I couldn’t deal with those people or that cold any longer. It was like the air was attacking me it was so bitter. Daring to remove my hand from my pocket I zipped my jacket up even further if that was possible. 

By the time id reached the homeless shelter the sun had just slipped under the horizon and the first stars were starting to appear. I walked inside and was greeted by the smell of hot soup and the buzz of people taking.

The shelter was decorated for Christmas with a shabby looking tree in the corner and old tinsel hanging from the ceiling. Tables were set up on one side of the room where your standard looking crowd of forgotten street urchins were dinning on tonight’s meal. On the other side of the room was the kitchen where volunteers where handing out hot chocolate, soup and sandwiches. At the very back of the room was the door to the bath room. Next to the door where I was standing there were boxes of donated clothes and blankets that anyone could take for free. 

At least it was warm in here. It was worth being near this many people to get out of the cold and maybe get rid of the empty feeling in my stomach.

I walked over the where they were handing out sandwiches and took three for myself before finding myself a place to sit alone and eat. I didn’t like being around this many people. I could be discovered. Then what? I’d be hunted again. The Olympians would find me and kill me. Yeah that stupid cult had apparently survived the test of time. I’d run into them a few times throughout the years. They really wanted me dead. Well me and them both. 

That why I didn’t trust anyone. It wasn’t worth the risk. 

I was onto my third sandwich when another someone decided to approach me. ‘Would you like a hot chocolate?’ 

I glanced up at the owner of the voice. It was a boy who looked about seventeen years old. He had messy blond hair, ringing out his bright blue eyes. Freckles dotted his rosy cheeks and even though a sunny day had not graced our skies in months he was perfectly, naturally tanned. I had to admit this guy was amazingly handsome. And his smile seemed to like up the whole room.

I internally scolded myself for thinking like that. I was already a walking sin why did I always have to make it worse with my impure thoughts about men. 

He was holding a drinks tray but it only had one drink left on it. ‘Yeah thanks.’ I muttered excepting the drink. ‘I haven’t seen you in here before.’ The boy continued. No one had made conversation with me in a while, this should’ve proved to be interesting. 

‘I move around a lot.’ I explained vaguely as I sipped on my drink. The boy sat down opposite at the table. ‘I understand it can be a tough world out there.’ he said sympathetically.

‘You have no idea.’ I muttered into my cup. ‘No I suppose I don’t.’ the blond sighed thoughtfully. ‘I do try to volunteer as often as I can but things always get so busy I only have time during the holidays.’ He explained in almost a ramble. I quirked a brow at this strange kid. 

Why was he talking to me? No one talked to me. That’s the way it had to be. This do-gooder needed to fuck off.

‘Oh I’m sorry where are my manors.’ The boy suddenly said. ‘My names Will Solace, and you are?’ he held out his hand.

I starred at Will’s hand for the longest time wondering if I should actually give in and shake it. I it seemed a strange concept to have someone treat me decent. No one had even asked me my name in over a year. But still I was drawn to this boy. I couldn’t explain it but I wanted to be closer, maybe I’d just been alone to long. 

Taking a deep breathe I shook his hand. ‘My name is, Nico di Angelo.’ I hadn’t said my name out loud in a while so I sounded even more hesitant than I already was.

Will smiled at me. ‘It’s nice to meet you. Sorry for kind of bombarding you, it’s just I’ve been working all day and I’m on my bake now but I have to help clean up soon so there was no point in leaving. There no one else my age here. Wait how old are you?’ 

I blinked taking in all of Will’s babbling wondering if the blond did this a lot. It took me a minuet to realise that he was waiting me to answer his question. I help back a smirk. What I I’d answered that I was in my late eighties? He’d probably send me to the looney bin. ‘I’m seventeen.’ I said instead. Will beamed. ‘Me too!’ he said. 

We just sort of stared at each other for a few moments after that. I was quietly sipping at me drink and he was smiling at me as if waiting for something. I had no idea how to carry out a conversation. I’d never been in a social situation where some wanted to take to me. Thankfully I was saved when another volunteer called out from the kitchen, ‘Solace get back in here and do these dishes.’ 

Sighed will stood up. ‘That’s my que. I hope to see you again Nico I’ll be here every night this December.’ The fair-haired boy explained. ‘Maybe I’ll come back.’ I hadn’t meant it at the time. It wasn’t safe for me to stay in the same places for too long. ‘I’d like that.’ Will flashed one final smile before heading back to work. 

On my way out of the shelter I took one of the blankets hoping it would be enough to keep me from freezing tonight. As I wondered the dimly lit streets me thoughts turned back to the handsome blond volunteer that asked his name. 

I almost smiled at the thought. I knew this wouldn’t last, it was probably I onetime thing but it still made me want to smile. Even if I wet the rest of eternity without meeting anther soul. Will Solace knew my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	3. my snowy wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow chapter but the plot is coming I swear but hey Nico has wings so just enjoy that. don't forget to review

I hated winter. I hated snow. Who decided that the planet should even be allowed to get that cold? I was ready to say goodbye New York, and fly south for the winter. Not literally of course. I’d never actually flied before. I hated my wings and my whole life id had to hide them. Sometimes id thought about actually trying to fly but I never had the guts to try. 

I walked through this horrible weather. It was around two am and I was in central park. It wasn’t a safe place to be but I could handle myself, I’d been surviving on my own on these streets for years now. 

My body was freezing, my hands were colder than ice and my wings were killing me. Keeping the trapped under my jacket and t-shirt was bad enough but I also had to belts tat crossed over my chest, strapping them down.

The belts were digging into them I knew they’d be pretty mangled after keeping them cooped up for months but I hadn’t had the chance to stretch them in so long. That’s why id come to the park. Odds are there was some dark corner here where I could just relax for five seconds without having to worry about keeping my wings pressed tight to my back.

I hadn’t found one yet after an hour of walking around. Every dark shadow under a bridge or behind the trees was occupied by the homeless and forgotten. But up ahead was another pond with a small bridge going over it. Under the bridge was covered and dark and I could sit alone next to the frozen pond.

Once I was under the bridge and out of sight I removed my jacket folding neatly and placing it on my lap. Then I removed my ratty old t-shirt. I could feel the cold air on my skin now. It sent a chill up my spine as I unclipped the belts. Slowly I stretched my wings out wincing in pain every few months.

You know when you break your arm or leg and once you get your cast off you move it around and it still hurts. That’s what it felt like to move my wings around when I hadn’t in months. 

I knew even without looking that some of my weathers were missing. I could feel the blood from where the belts had been digging into them. But it felt good to let them out. The wind rustling through my feathers allowed me to let out a content sigh. 

I looked down at my fragile frame. I’d lost so much wait that I looked almost like a skeleton. I was paler then the snow I was sitting on and the scars on my arms seemed more prominent than ever. Another cold gust of wind rushed passed. I shivered and to keep warm I brought my knees up to my chest hugging them close and wrapped my wings around myself. I was exhausted, I hadn’t slept in days and my eyes were heavy. 

When Bianca and I had first fled to America we found places to sleep. Things were always easier when Bianca was around. I never went hungry and she always found a way to make money. When she left me I was too young to get a job. Too young to survived on my own. If I wasn’t immortal then I would have died a week after she’d gone. 

I stopped thinking about her when I realised that I’d started gritting my teeth. I wasn’t sure how long I’d seen sitting there but the sun had started rising. I knew I had to get out of here but the thought of cramming my wings back down made my stomach hurt. Or it could have been the crippling hunger. 

Either way there was no alternative so I folded my wings back in and started to tighten the belts around my shoulders. After I’d put all my layers back on I left my hiding spot. Early rises and joggers had already began to make their way into the park while I was leaving.

I wasn’t sure where I’d o today. My thoughts kept telling me to go back to the homeless shelter. I could get out of the cold, eat, see Will… it was a bad idea. It was against every rule I had about not going to a place more than once but for the life of me I couldn’t stop thinking about Will. I wanted to see him again even if it wouldn’t go anywhere. Even if it wasn’t right for me to have a crush on a guy. He wasn’t the first one I’d found attractive. 

I grumbled changing direction to walk down town. Towards the shelter. I was a walking sin and I knew it but there was nothing I could do about it, trust me I’d spent years.

When I walked in my eyes immediately found the handsome blond boy stacking good will boxes. He looked up and his smile grew. ‘Nico it’s so good to see you ag-‘ His sentence was cut off when he fell forward knocking over the boxes and landing on top of them. ‘Ouch.’ He groaned. I almost rushed forward to help him up but I stopped myself. I knew better than that. Wat if he touched my back? Not worth the risk. 

He crawled out from the pile of crumpled boxes awkwardly. ‘Well that was humiliating.’ He chuckled running a hand through his messed up shaggy blond hair. I smiled and started helping him restack the boxes. ‘I’m glad you came back.’ Will said setting the final box on the top. ‘Really?’ I asked surprised. I really didn’t think he’d even remember me. ‘Yeah I hate to think of someone out there on the streets alone, especially someone my age. I know I could never make it on my own.’ The blond explained. 

I could feel my cheeks flushing and I prayed my hair was covering my face enough to hide it. ‘Thanks for helping me. Now you should probably eat.’ I followed will over to where a table was now set up with a selection of food on it. None of it looked too appealing but I would take would I could get. I took a sandwich and followed Will over to the tables. 

‘So tell me about yourself Nico.’ Will prompted sitting opposite me. I stared down at the table not knowing how to reply. It wasn’t like I could tell him the truth about my life. ‘Not much to tell.’ I lied in a monotone voice. ‘I’m just a homeless kid looking for his next meal.’ 

The look Will gave me made skeletal butterflies flutter in my stomach. He didn’t just look sorry for me. This wasn’t the usual look of pity. His eyes were sad and empathetic but there was also curiosity. ‘It must be rough.’ He murmured watching me with those sky blue eyes. ‘Sometimes it is.’ I agreed. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a moment and glanced over his shoulder before leaning closer and whispering. ‘Look I shouldn’t be doing this. We aren’t supposed to develop outside relationships with the people here but I think our cool and I wanna be friends.’ His words went in one ear and out the other. Friends? I didn’t have friends! I wasn’t supposed to have friends! 

‘And I think I can get you a job. At the store where I work after school. Thayer heiring for the Christmas holidays so if I talk you up I’m sure they’ll say yes.’ Will continued.

What was happening? What the hell was happening? Did will just offer to get me a job? No wait before that he said he wanted to be friends? What was happening?

‘I get it if you don’t want to but I want to help.’ The fair-haired boy assured with that kind smile I’d grown to enjoy seeing. 

I had to think about this. I couldn’t be around the same people for too long or they would surely find out my secret. But I needed money to get out of New York so I could avoid people finding out. But if I get a job then I run a higher risk of being caught. 

The whole thing hurt my head. So I just thought about the only things that mattered at that money. Will wanted to be m and friend and I needed money.

‘That would be amazing. Thank you, Will.’ I said. ‘Hey I’m just giving you the chance. You have to pass the interview first.’ Will clarified and I nodded along. ‘It’s still more than anyone’s every done for make.’ I mumbled. 

‘Hey what are friends for.’ Will beamed his eyes showing that sad, empathic glint again. Will Solace was my friend. My first Friend.


	4. interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter before things get really serious but review anyone I liked to know what you think about Will and Nico's slowly developing relationship

‘Are you sure this is ok?’ I asked apprehensively as I followed Will into his apartment. ‘Yeah my parents are at work all day. They’ll never know.’ The blond assured.  
Will had invited me over to get cleaned up for my job interview today. He even offered to let me borrow some clean clothes. His apartment was on the upper-middle class side of Manhattan . It was nice and modern inside. It was certainly one of the cleanest places id been. 

‘This place is huge.’ I commented looking around a Will led me down a hall way. ‘Yeah well don’t get used to it. I’m moving out next month.’ Will said smiling. ‘Why?’ I had the guts to ask. If I lived in a place this fancy I would never leave. ‘I turn eighteen on Boxing Day and I’m moving into an apartment closer the to collage I’ll be attending.’ Will explained excitedly. ‘You’re in collage!’ I gaped at him. He nodded the smile never leaving his face. ‘Yes I skipped a grade and now I’ve gotten into my first year of pre-med.’ 

‘Pre-med? You’re going to be a doctor?’ I questioned. ‘I’m hoping.’ He winked before opening the door to his bedroom. Most of his room was boxed up he still had his clothes spared out and what looked like a years’ worth of homework spared out on the desk near the window. ‘Ok so I’ll find you some clothes that will fit, I might have some older clothes your size. You go down to end of the hall and clean yourself up.’ 

I nodded leaving his room and heading to the bathroom. Will had a lot of trust in me to let me walk around his house alone. Normally I would be tempted to steal but not this time. I couldn’t steal from the only person who’d ever trusted me. 

I washed my hands and face then I took the chance to look at my reflection. I cringed at the state of myself. Yes thanks to Will’s sick I was at least dirt free but I still looked rather menacing. I needed a haircut for one thing. 

‘Nico come on!’ Will called from his room. I sighed leaving my ghostly refection behind to join the other boy.

~

I wasn’t sure I liked what I sure. I was wearing a white dress shirt, pants and my hair was tied in a bun. A bun! I looked ridiculous. But I was still wearing my aviators’ jacket to hide my wings which were extremely cramped under this shirt. ‘The jacket stays.’ I had insisted when will told me to remove it. It didn’t matter if I looked unprofessional, just as long as I looked human. ‘You look great.’ Will walked around me admiring his handy work. ‘These clothes are too big.’ I mumbled. Although Will had assured me he’d gotten these clothes when he was fifteen they still hung loosely on me. ‘It’s the best we can do.’ Will sighed. 

‘Now the place you’ll be working at is a café in the mall. It’s a quiet shop good place for a first job. If you get the job you’ll only working part time but we’ll have a lot of the same shifts.’ Will began listing things down.  
This is what I’d been dreading but I had to tell him because I couldn’t show up and say it out of the blue. ‘Will, I umm I don’t have a social security number. I’m not even on the grid, how can I get payed?’ I asked. Will gaped at me. ‘You’re not on the grid?’ he questioned eyes wide. I shook my head looking at my feet. 

He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him through my bangs. ‘That’s ok. I’ll talk to my boss and well work something out.’ Will had this calming effect on. Those blue eyes seemed to mellow me out. I nodded breath out. ‘Ok let’s do this.’ I said making him smile brightly. ‘That’s the spirit.’ He took my hand and led me out of the bed room. 

~

I walked out of the job interview rattled but undeterred. Wil was waiting on the other side of the room nervously bouncing on his heels. His eyes winded when his saw me and he made to make his way across the café to get to me but he knocked his hip on a chair. Hollowing in pain he dropped to the ground. 

I rolled my eyes. It was becoming evident how clumsy this boy really was. ‘Are you ok?’ I asked looking down at him but refraining from helping him up knowing I couldn’t risk him touching me. Id almost jumped out of the room when the café manger had made to clap me supportively on the back when we’d first arrived.

‘Yes the only thing hurt is my pride.’ He groaned standing up. ‘So… did you get the job?’ he asked hopefully. I sighed looking down at my feet. I could practically feel the suspense radiating between us. ‘Yes!’ I announced happily. ‘Oh my gosh! yeah! I knew you could do it!’ Will cheered throwing his arms in the air. 

I chuckled watching him do his happy dance. ‘Thanks for clearing things up with him about my social security stuff. He’s going to pay me in cash. I can’t believe it.’ I really couldn’t. This was a dream come true. With tips I should have enough money to get out of New York by New Year’s. 

‘I’m so proud of you. Now you can actually make some money and… this is great.’ Will calmed himself down but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. ‘Let’s celebrate. Lunch! My treat.’ He offered. I nodded. ‘As long as I can pay next time.’ I smiled at the prospect of being able to pay Will back. ‘It’s a deal.’ Will beamed proudly down at me. 

We walked to blocks to the food court of the mall. We sat down at one of the restaurants and ordered our food. I ordered the cheapest meal on the menu because I really did feel awful about Will having to pay for me. 

‘So Nico where are you from? I hope that’s not insensitive of me to ask?’ Will questioned rubbing his neck awkwardly. I sighed. Will did kind of deserve some of my trust since he’d put so much in me. Taking a deep breath I answered. ‘I was born in Italy, my sister and I moved here when our mother died. The rest is history.’ I tried to keep it vague but Will still seemed so intrigued. 

‘Italy? That’s really cool. I’ve never met anyone born in another country before, can you still speak any of the language?’ he asked. Yes I could. Fluently. It took me years to learn English and then I had to adapt to modern slang. Sometimes it was easier the switch back to me native tong. Not that, Will needed to know that. ‘no.’ I lied calmly. ‘It was a long time ago.’ Not a lie.

‘It’s still cool. I’ve lived in New York my whole life.’ He cringed again. ‘Sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry I just always forget that you know. Not that I have I problem with it. Ug I just don’t want to be insensitive.’ He groaned putting his face in his hands. 

I actually chuckled. ‘Yes, Will, I’m homeless it’s ok to say it.’ I sighed. Will blushed. ‘Sorry I just feel like a real jerk complaining about my life around you.’ he admitted. I shrugged. If only he knew what my life had really been like. 

I was suddenly very self-wear of my wings current cramped under my jacket and stuffed into Will’s shirt. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat pulling my jacket tighter around myself. Will apparently had noticed before he prompted a new question. ‘So what’s with the jacket anyway? You were practically ready to give up the job interview when I told you not to wear it?’ he asked.

‘I ummm got it years ago. It’s special to me.’ I answered. It wasn’t technically a lie. Io really did get it years ago. This things a world war two relic that I managed to keep all these years. 

Will gave me a lopsided smile. ‘It’s a nice jacket.’ He said brightly. I rolled my eyes at this big, lanky, blond moron who I was slowly becoming accustom to.


	5. Minos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry but I'm finally getting a plot

One thing about working is that you really meet all kinds of people. For example after one day of working in the café I met an art student named Laura who was that stressed out she asked me for a cheese cake latte, I met Kourtney who is extremely touchy about the way people write her name on a cup. God forbid I spell her name with a C by accident. I met and older man who was genuinely outraged at my jacket. ‘That’s unprofessional young man!’ he had scolded me for wearing my old aviator over my uniform. 

Like hell I was going he take it off. Even with the belts and the fact I was wearing a very lose shirt there was still a noticeable bulge on my back without the jacket. 

Then there was Susan who liked my eyes and rote her number on my tip. Ew…

By the end of the day id decide that I was actually quite happy to share only half my genes with the human race. The only upside was that Will was there helping to train me all day. I’d been careful to keep my distance but once or twice we’d brushed up against each other while working. Happy accidents as it were. 

When we’d finally finished for the day he told me he couldn’t in consciousness let me go back out onto the streets without dinner. But I told him upfront that I wasn’t going to let him pay for me again. Since we didn’t get payed until Friday I couldn’t by my own food. 

That’s how we ended up at the homeless shelter. 

‘I’m going to go ask if they need any help in the kitchen you go get something to eat.’ Will told me patting me on the shoulder before I could jump away from him. 

I sat down at a table with a sandwich but I didn’t get much time to eat in peace. ‘I’ve seen you in here a few times.’ A gruff voice said from behind me. I froze mid bite not daring to look. Someone sat next to me and I was forced to put my dinner down and turn to see the man.

He looked just like anyone else from the streets. Dirty and dangers. ‘My name is Minos.’ The man said holding out his grimy hand. I didn’t make a move to shake it. What did this guy want? Was it possible he just wanted a chat? Not likely. But if this man knew something about me then I should probably have ran. I didn’t though. 

Eventually Minos retracted his hand. ‘You look awfully familiar kid. You know that?’ the man quirked a brow. I gulped. This didn’t sit right. Something was up. ‘I get that a lot.’ I lied glaring at the stranger. 

‘Yeah I bet you do.’ Minos remarked no hummer in his voice. I frowned as he slid a new paper clipping forward but I didn’t brake eye contact to look down. He nodded curtly before getting up and walking out of the shelter. 

Once he was out of view I looked down at the clipping he’d left in front of me. My blood ran cold, a chill went up my spine and the rest of the world faded away.

The new paper clipping heading read, “Inter di Angelo family killed in mysteries explosion” it was from the nineteen-forties. It was from the day my mother was killed. Beneath it was a photograph of my mother holding a much younger me and my sister standing in front of her. 

I couldn’t move. I couldn’t think. My passed had creped up me again. This was something I’d been running from for years. I wasn’t to throw up, I wanted to cry. 

And that Minos guy, was he a part of the Olympians? The secret society that had hunted my kind to extinction. What did he want from me? Why not kill me now? Why torture me with this? I was so busy having an internal freak out I hadn’t noticed Will walk over to stand next to me until he spoke. 

‘What’s that?’ he asked pointing to the new clipping. For a moment I panicked even more. Had he read it? No! Thank god! I hadn’t even noticed it was written in Italian! I’d never been so happy to be bilingual. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket. The same pocket with the tiny Hades figure. 

‘It’s nothing.’ I said trying to act natural but I’m fairly sure my voice cracked. Will looked sceptical but was kind enough not to pry into my seemingly privet life. 

After he’d sat across me I did my best to keep up with the conversation. I was getting better at talking to him. Less and less moments of silences. ‘So how was your first day of work? Your luck we’ll be getting better tips since Christmas is coming.’ He said sipping on the coffee he’d made himself.

‘It was… interesting.’ I smiled. ‘Hard but worth it. I’m definitely not going to pass up a paying job.’ I really did need the money. Now more than ever. With that creep Minos more or less knowing my secret I was in danger. The faster I got out of New York the better. Only I’d have to work until next month do it and by then it might be too late. 

As I sipped on my hot chocolate I realised I passed beyond panic. I was so stressed I was actually calm. Not calm enough to think of a solution to my problem but calm enough to talk to Will without my brain exploding. 

The thought made me smile. Maybe I’d just lost my mind. It seemed more likely that after all these years I’d gone mad. Would a crazy person know there crazy? Maybe I was just still sane enough to question my own insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review :)


	6. these are my wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very long hectic chapter please bare with me I promise it goes somewhere

I’d been working in the café for two weeks now. Since Will only worked part time I spent most of my working hours in silence unless talking to a customer. My boss had more than twice now asked me to remove my jacket because it wasn’t uniform. Will had come to my defence explain just how important it was to me. I was still on thin ice though.

Then there was Minos. I hadn’t seen him since he’d left the clipping with me at the homeless shelter but I was still on guard. The whole thing had me jumpy and on edge. The faster I got out of New York the better. 

‘Di Angelo, have you had your brake yet?’ my boss asked as I handed a cup over to another customer. ‘No but I’m fine.’ I replied already making a new cup. I was really getting the hang of this. My boss sighed shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘It doesn’t work like that di Angelo. It’d the law, now go take your brake.’ He pointed at the door. 

With a great deal of reluctance I left my work station and went out into the mall. I hadn’t intended on going anywhere in particular. Maybe walk passed the games shop and window shop at the new mythomagic cards. But I never made it that far. 

I was walking passed the fountain near the food court when I saw him. Minos. He was smirking at me from his place, leaning against the wall. I froze in my tracks, immediately taking in my surroundings. When in doubt know your way out. That’s when I saw them. Three guys all dressed in dark suits. One stood by the Burger place, one near the exit to the court yard the other was a few yards behind me. The only things tying them together were the little gold pins on their breast pockets shaped like storm clouds with a lightning bolt coming out of it. They were members of the Olympians.

Crap. Crap. Crap! Why wouldn’t these jerks just leave me alone? I wanted to die as much as they wanted me dead but it just wasn’t going to happen. I was immortal and torturing me and locking me up forever wasn’t going to change that. I’m not sure how they’d managed to kill other angels in the past but I remember my mother telling me it was a powerful magic that not even they could control. 

I needed to run. The only way I was going to escape was by sprinting the hell out of here and not looking back. I’d have to hitch hike out of New York which is something I avoided doing because there were a lot of freaks out there, plus I couldn’t risk someone seeing my wings. 

 

I gotten about to strides into my run when someone grabbed my arm. I swung m fist around and punch whoever had caught me in the face. He wailed in pain releasing me. ‘Ouch dude what the hell!’ Will shouted. I’d just punched Will Solace in the face. 

 

‘Will!’ I gasped. ‘I’m so sorry I-’ my attention fell to the Olympians behind Will slowly walking this was. A quick glance in the other direction confirmed that they were all closing in. even Minos. Dammit Nico!

Will had obviously noticed my fear. ‘Nico? What’s wrong?’ he asked still rubbing his jaw. I took a deep breath finally meeting eyes with the blond headed boy.

Sky blue meets charcoal brown.

I realised for the first time that I actually did trust him. The calming effect he had on me, the kindness he’d show… these acts deserved my trust. 

It didn’t matter whether I had a sinful crush on him. It didn’t matter that to him I was some homeless charity case. I trusted him. And right now I needed to put hat trust to the test.

‘Will, we need to get out of here.’ I said determination in my voice. ‘What do you mean? What’s going on?’ He questioned looking worried. I knew I was scaring him but I didn’t have time to explain. ‘Look,’ I sighed. ‘Do you trust me?’ the question had come out sounding more pleading than I’d hoped. 

He heisted frowning at me curiously. ‘I- Yes.’ He answered. ‘Yes. Of course I do.’ He sounded like he’d just realised it as well. ‘Then believe me. We needed to get out of here right- get down!’ I shouted pushing him to the ground as the first bullet flew over our head. Those fuckers were shooting even though it couldn’t kill me. Assholes!

‘What the heck is happening?’ Will screamed. In fact everyone scream. The mall erupted into chaos as soon as the first shot was fired. Then a whole a bunch of things happened at once. The Olympians advanced. Will and I got to our feet and began running with the panicked crowd. Another shot went off.

This time he bullet went through my right arm. ‘Fuck!’ I screamed but didn’t stop running. ‘Nico!’ I looked up at Will he had tears in his eyes. He must be so scared right now. I did this. God I was a disaster id done this. ‘Nico you’re hurt.’ He shouted above the crowd. 

He was worried about me. Through all this madness he was worried about… me. 

‘I’ll be fine!’ I shouted taking hold of hand with my left hand. We ran through the terrified screaming crowds. ‘This way!’ he told me pulling me towards his the alleyway as we exited the mall. Three alley ways latter and we on another busy New York Street that had known idea what had just occurred three blokes over. 

We stopped running and caught our breaths. ‘We need to get you to a hospital.’ Will started at my right arm in horror. I took the chance to glace at it. I was covered in blood. ‘Shit the ruined my jacket.’ I complained at the large rip the bullet had left in its wake. 

‘Nico you’ve just been shoot!’ will hissed. ‘Forget about your fucking jacket we need to get you to a hospital.’ 

I blinked at him in shocked. You knew things were bad when sweet Will Solace was swearing. ‘Will trust me I can’t go to a hospital.’ I said. 

‘No. I’ve give you enough trust for one sitting. Its time you gave me some back. Now tell me what the hack is happening!’ he yelled.

My arm was killing me. I wondered how much blood I could lose without passing out. Probably not much more. Will was right I’d need medical attention. But I couldn’t see a doctor and the only person I actually trusted was Will. 

‘I can’t tell you. Not here.’ I winced holding my bleeding arm. Will nodded. ‘My place my parents won’t be home until six. We’ve got a few good hours.’ He decided. I nodded in agreement.

~

Once we got to will’s apartment he helped me inside and we went to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bath while he rattled around in the median cabana. ‘You’ll have to take your jacket and shirt off so I can see the wind.’ Will told me Turing back around.

I bit my lip looking at the floor. ‘Promise you won’t scream.’ I whispered. ‘What?’ the fair-haired boy asked. ‘Just,’ I sighed. ‘Just don’t say I didn’t warn you, this is your last chance Will. Ask me to leave and you won’t know too much. You can live the rest of your life in peace.’ Every word I spoke hurt. I didn’t want Will to turn his back on me but I did want him to be safe. That why it was his choice.

‘Nico… I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. Do you trust me?’ Will smiled mimicking me earlier. I bobbed my head sighing. ‘I did war you.’ I said shrugging of my jacket gritting my teeth in pain. 

Will frowned glancing at my back upon seeing the bulge under my shirt. ‘Here goes.’ I muttered sliding the shirt over my head. ‘N-Nico… are t-those’ Will stuttered as undid the belts around my chest.

I unfurled my wings slowly, shaking my feathers out. As if they didn’t already looked mangled enough now the ones on the right side had blood dripping on them. ‘These are,’ I whispered but then took a deep breath and held my head high looking my friend in the eyes. ‘These are my wings.’ 

Will gaped at me not moving for several seconds. Then he took a deep breath and stepped forward. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands brush against my shoulder. The he ran is fingers along my soft black speckled wings. He was so carful like handling fine art as he examined me. His gingers finally left the tip of my six foot wing span and I heard him whisper. ‘You are,’ 

‘A freak. ‘I cut him off bitterly as I opened my eyes. But when I looked at him I didn’t see fear, or disgust like I had so long ago in the past. I saw nothing but the wonderful blue eyes of a boy who cared about me. 

‘Beautiful.’ He finished smiling sadly a faint blush covering his cheeks.

‘Now let me clean that wound.’ Will wet a cloth and began dabbing the gunshot wound delicately. ‘It’s healing, abnormally fast.’ He said surprised. Really? That surprised him? ‘It will be healed in an hour.’ I explained. ‘I heal fast.’

‘Oh… should I still bandage it?’ he asked. I shrugged. ‘It would be safer. I can still bleed out or get an infection. Although you should know… I can’t die.’ I told him slowly.

I wasn’t sure his eyes could even get any wider. ‘You’re immortal?’ He questioned. I nodded. ‘S-so how old are you exactly? Just give me a rough date?’ he asked running a hand through his hair clearly trying to control himself. I understood. This was a lot to take in. ‘I was born in Italy in nineteen-thirty-eight.’ I answered fairly. ‘Right. Aviators’ jacket. World war two.’ He mumbled pulling the bandages from the cabinet. 

He wrapped it carefully around my upper arm. ‘So this is the big secret huh? And here I was afraid you were on drugs or something.’ He chuckled though it was more of a ‘if I don’t laugh ill cry’ kind of moments. 

‘I guess I should go.’ I muttered once the bandage was wrapped tight around my arm. ‘Why?’ he gasped. ‘Will this was one day.’ I gestured to my arm. ‘One day of my entire life. There this society that hunts my kind. They think we are monster…demons… sins… maybe there right.’ I sighed. 

‘Nico you’re not a monster.’ Will assured me. ‘You’re my friend.’ Will’s hands tightened into fists as he paced around the bathroom. ‘I was going to wait until next year to ask but. I just feel like wearer connected somehow. Ever since I met you vie just really felt something. Like I need to be close to you. Maybe its fate. I was going to wait until you’d worked some more and I was positive you wouldn’t murder me in my sleep or something but I need a roommate for my apartment.’ He rambled.

I gaped at him. ‘Will are you crazy? I need to leave New York. You aren’t safe with me around.’ I exclaimed. ‘And what about you? Will hissed. ‘I couldn’t let that homeless kid go out into the world on his own once. Why would I let you go now?’ he shouted at me.

I stood up glaring at him. Will might have had the height advantage but my wings made me look like more of a threat. 

‘I won’t let you do this alone.’ Will huffed. ‘I’ve bee on my own for years,’ I reminded him. ‘Nico you said you trusted me. Trust me enough to know that together those guys hunting you don’t stand a chance.’ Will held out his hand.

‘Just… stay until my birthday. That’s enough time to decide. Boxing Day. Stay in New York until Boxing Day. 

I knew very well I couldn’t say know to him. I didn’t want to say no. ‘Boxing Day.’ I agreed. ;’but I can’t go back to work or the shelter.’ I added.

Ok you can stay here. My folks are never home the leave at five and get back at six. If you stay quiet and leave until they fall asleep every night then I can sneak you back in through the fire escape and you can spend the night with my parents knowing.’ He explained. ‘Fine.’ I nodded. Will giggled to himself as we walked out of the bathroom. ‘What?’ I questioned. ‘Nothing it’s just. I’m actually hiding an angel in my room.’ He laughed. 

I rolled my eyes folding my wings in and following will to find me some new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened... lots going on in this chapter but I hope this makes up for the extremely short ones I've been posting. I just have so much to write for this story and I want to get it all out. 
> 
> tell me what you think good or bad, hopefully good ;), I just love getting feedback from you guys 
> 
> the next few chapters are just gonna be Nico and Will fluff maybe even smut so there is at least that to look forward to 
> 
> XOXO


	7. The scrawny angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, my laptops been playing up. so today a short chapter to make up for my absence and I'll be posting on my other fics soon.

Will was rustling around in his wardrobe trying to find me something to ware while I leaned against the door frowning at him.

‘You’re surprisingly okay with all of this. Me being a freak I mean.’ I say curiously. Will had reacted far too calm when I showed him my secret. He even went as far to asking me to move in with him. What was wrong with him? Didn’t he understand that I was a sin? 

‘You’re not a freak.’ He said not looking away from the pile of clothes. I glared at the back of his head. ‘You have no idea what I am. You don’t know what my life’s been like. You can’t just decide that I’m a good person, you don’t even know me.’ 

He turned around with clothes in his arms and calmly laid them down on the bed before giving his attention to me. ‘You are not a freak.’ He said in an “end of story” type of way that made me gulp. ‘Now we’ve got about an hour before my dad gets home and you can’t be here when he does.’ Will said. ‘So try on these clothes they might be a bit baggy on you. That reminds me, you need to start eating more you’re unhealthily skinny.’ He lectured me.

Why did he have to bring that up? I was very self-conscious about how skinny and small I was. But it was hard to beef up when you could barely scrounge for food. So I wasn’t in shape… I mean unless scrawny was a shape?

I tried the clothes on, Will was right they were too big on me but they would have to do. I strapped my wing back down despite wills discomfort. 

‘That can’t be healthy? Doesn’t it hurt?’ he’d asked. ‘As long as there hidden I can bare pain.’ I told him. 

It did hurt. But that was beside the point. Will had also washed and dried my jacket for me. It had a noticeable tare in it but it was still good. I’d had this jacket for a long time, nothing hid my wings better. 

‘Oh this was in the pocket!’ Will spoke up. He handed the small hades figure to me. I glared at it shoving it in my pocket once again. ‘Why do you have a hades mythomagic toy?’ The blond boy asked me. ‘Mind your own business for once Will.’ I told him calmly. He nodded dropping the subject.

‘Will! I’m home but I have a club meeting in a few minutes so you’ll have to make your own dinner.’ A voice called from the other side of the door. ‘That’s my dad. Wait here.’ Will whispered to me before ducking out.

He was only gone for a minute or two before he crept back in. ‘Good news. Dads going to be gone until ten and my mom’s spending the night at my grandmother’s house.’ He announced. I nodded in return.   
‘So can I ask you a few questions?’ he said shyly. Here we go, this is where the freak show starts. ‘What do you want to know?’ I sighed.

‘Well are there others like you? Angels I mean?’ he asked. I shook my head. ‘First of all we aren’t angels we are more like mutants. Children of humans and death. And secondly my kind has been hunted to extinction.’ I explained bitterly. 

‘But I thought you couldn’t die?’ Will questioned. ‘I can’t but those guys who hunt my kind, it’s said that they found a way. It’s supposed to be the most inhume and crudest way to die. The pain is meant to be unbearable. Dark magic.’ I remember the fear in my mother’s eyes when she told Bianca and me about this. About the bad men and their evil magic. I remember the way she looked at us. She was the only one who never saw us as freaks. 

Her and oddly enough Will. He just looked sort of sad for me. ‘You really think those guys are evil?’ he asked his voice quiet. I scowled at him. ‘Yes. They’ve put me through hell. I can never forgive them for what they’ve done to me.’ I growled clenching my fists.

‘But what if they think there’re doing the right thing?’ he asked hopefully. ‘No! What they’ve done can’t be justified!’ I snapped. ‘What happened to you? What did they do that was so bad?’ Will snapped back.

‘Besides trying to kill me every day of my fucking life? They drove my sister away from me! They killed… they…’ I whipped tears from my eyes. ‘They killed my mother.’ It came out in a sob. ‘I was only ten years old and they murdered her, because they hated m… I have just as much right as they do to live. I’d never hurt anyone. I was just a kid and they killed my mother.’ 

‘Nico…’ Will whispered putting his hand on my shoulder? ‘I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll protect you from that.’ He said. 

And just like that in could here Bianca’s voice in my head. ‘Don’t worry Nico. It’s just you and me now and I promise I’ll protect you…’

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep.’ I said sadly. The hand he had on my shoulder moved to cup my face. ‘I’m going to keep you safe.’ He promised. I was suddenly aware of how much taller he was compared to me and how close he was, and how nice he smelled and how close his lips were to mine…

Damnit Nico get it together! I pushed will away from me and returned to my stoic demeanour. ‘Yeah well don’t do me any favours on my behalf. I can take care of myself, by myself.’ 

He tilted his head and gave me a lopsided smile that send butterflies swirling around in my tummy.   
‘But you don’t have to do it by yourself. That’s why I’m here.’ He beamed. ‘Whatever.’ I used my shaggy hair to hide my growing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review <3


	8. With Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter but we are almost back to a plot! also I can promise more Will/Nico orientated chapters coming up.

Food! Will’s house had food! After Wills parents had gone to work Will opened the fire escape letting me in. ‘I feel like a homing pigeon.’ I’d uttered as I stumbled into his room.

 

He’d rolled those big blue eyes at me and to put me in a good mood led me to the kitchen. Fun fact, the kitchen is where the food lives!

 

I devoured have the pantry before will had even taken the day old cold pizza out of the fridge. Once he had heated that up I devoured it too.

 

‘Is this how all people live.’ I mumbled munching on cereal. The blond chuckled at me. ‘Well kind of, on that was about three days’ worth of food you’ve eaten in an hour.’ He explained. I shrugged in response. ‘I’m hungry.’ Is how I justify my behaviour.

 

Will seemed amused as he watches me from across the island bench. ‘Ok so what’s it like, having wings? What’s it like to fly?’ he asked. ‘I don’t know, I’ve never flown before.’ I replied.

 

Will was gaping at me. ‘Never?’ he didn’t seem to believe me. ‘Never.’ I confirmed.

 

‘Right next question, Am I the only person who knows about you?’ His questions were annoying and if he wasn’t justified to ask them I tell him the fuck off. ‘Besides the society of Olympus, yes. I’ve never told anyone else before.’ I answered him.

 

‘Wow.’ He said in awe. ‘I’m so flattered.’ He beamed at me so brightly the room seemed to light up around him. He had a way of doing that, becoming the brightest thing in the room. He seemed to shine in a wonderful way. It felt warm and comfortable. It felt like something I couldn’t even describe but whatever it was it felt right.

 

I wanted to be here with Will. I wanted to be anywhere with Will. He was the first person I’d ever become friends with. I was sure the sinful crush of mine would screw it up eventually. But hey, he could put aside the fact that I was pretty much a monster and that people were trying to kill me, so maybe he wouldn’t completely hate me if he knew that he made me think impure thoughts.

 

‘You said there were others like you. Where do come from?’ Will’s next question rattled me from my thoughts. ‘I come from Italy.’ I chuckled before shoving a cookie in my mouth. Man I could used to eating like this. Will giggled at me. ‘I know what country you’re from but I mean where are you from as a collective. Where do angels come from?’ he reiterated.

 

I sighed pushing the empty cookie tin away. ‘We aren’t angels.’ I remind him. ‘But if you must know my kind is created when a human has child with death. Specifically, the lord of the dead.’

 

‘Hence the hades figure.’ The fair-haired boy nodded in understanding. ‘You do know how amazing that it?’

 

‘It’s not amazing it’s a curse.’ I whispered. ‘You shouldn’t put yourself down like that Nico. I think you’re amazing. It a complement.’ Was Will loosing. No. my mind was playing tricks on me.

 

‘So mom and dad don’t get home until six. You can go and have a shower if you want.’ Wil suggested. ‘That sounds amazing.’ I sighed following him out of the kitchen.

 

Later I was sitting on wills windowsill drying my hair when the blond walked in with two mugs of tea, handing me one. ‘It will be dark soon. Do you know where you’re going to sleep tonight?’ He asked sitting on his bed patting the spot next to him. I complied walking over and sitting beside him.

 

‘The subway maybe.’ I shrug sipping on my tea. Will doesn’t seem comfortable with the idea but doesn’t raid any objections. ‘You need a haircut.’ He smiled brushing my hair behind my ears. His fingers lingered on my cheek longer than necessary and I felt my face flush as he pulled away. God he was making this hard!

 

‘I like my hair. Hides my face makes me less noticeable.’ I explained. Will smiled at me. ‘You do tend to blend in with the shadows, but I don’t think it’s the hair. You just short, dark and handsome.’ He said.

 

I choked on me tea almost spitting it everywhere. ‘Handsome?’ I wheezed out. Will giggled into his mug but before he could actually say anything we herd the front door of the apartment open. ‘Go.’ Will whispered to me in panic. I leaped from the bed climbing out the window, down the fire escape and landing on the snow covered ground.

 

I looked up. Will was waving at me from the window. I gave him a quick salute and dashed down the ally.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As it was I didn’t end up sleeping in the subway that night. Instead I found myself curled up on a pew at a church. I find it wonderfully ironic whenever I found sanctuary at a church. I was the opposite of what these places stood for. Hell if I really was the human embodiment of a sin then I should burst into flames the second a stetted on holly ground. But it was never the case.

 

People always took pity on children this time of year. Christmas made people grow a conscience and with a sad pout and big eyes I was able to convince a nun into letting me spend the night. ‘God is everyone’s farther my child. So this church can be your home for tonight.’ The women had said.

 

God is most certainly not me farther. Quite the opposite acutely. But she didn’t need to know that.


	9. Will's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready guys this ones where things get real. also I'd like to thank my beta EtchNya

**Will’s POV**

 

 

 

I watched Nico disappear down the ally. I hated sending him back out there on his own, but truth be told, it was probably safer than him staying here all the time.

 

 

 

I walked out into the living room. My dad was home. ‘Hi.’ I say, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. He smiled at me looking up from the leather bound book in his hands. ‘Hey kiddo.’ He said patting the spot next to him on the couch. I sighed, sitting beside him.

 

 

 

‘When’s Mom home?’ I asked picking at my fingernails. ‘Not till latter, she still has lots of work left to do.’ He replies.

 

 

 

Several moments pass before I finally ask the question that had been eating at my brain; ‘How was the club meeting?’

 

 

 

‘Fine. We’re getting close, Will.’ My Dad put his book down and turned to face me. ‘Any day now, It’s been years since a sighting, but now that we know this ones in the city, it’s only a matter of time before we catch up to it.’ His words rattled me to the core.

 

 

 

‘Dad, are you sure you know what you’re doing, do you even know that this club are really the good guys? I mean, you’ve never even _seen_ one.’ I plead with him. He just sighs. ‘You sound just like my sister. Will these things are monsters. Sins made from death itself. If we don’t stop them then-’ ‘Then what?’ I interrupted. ‘What will happen if you let this one go? He’s never hurt anyone!’ I was outright begging now.

 

 

 

‘Will.’ My farther stood up. More like stood over me, glaring. ‘You’re too young to understand. These things are not the angels from your silly stories. They are monsters.’ And with that he turned, and left.

 

 

 

Just before he left, my eye caught a glint of the light reflected off of the pin on his suit; a tiny golden cloud, a lightning bolt shining through.

 

 

My father, Apollo, was an Olympian. One of the people trying to kill Nico. I’d never believed in what he what doing, never saw the reason for hunting them. Meeting Nico was the proof I needed.

 

 

 

From the moment I first saw him enter the shelter, I knew he was special. Even covered in dirt and grime, he was beautiful. Then I got to know him… I knew I was falling hard for him. But he was one of them. One of those so called monsters. But the way he spoke made me wonder, who are the real monsters?

 

 

 

I felt the need to protect him. I won’t let him get hurt. Even if I have to betray my family, like my aunt Artemis did. I _will_ protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?


	10. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly going to be Nico and Will interacting. but solangelo fluff is never a bad thing. also shout out to my amazing beta EtchNya

 

‘So why have you taken me to this extremely public place?’ I hissed at Will as he strode confidently ahead, leading us into the public library.

 

 

 

‘We need to do some research.’ He said as if that actually answered my question. ‘Solace we are _very_ exposed right now! If I’m spotted they’ll kill me, and probably you, on sight!’

 

 

 

The blonde rolled those shining, bright blue eyes at me. ‘Calm down its not mission impossible, everything’s going to be fine. But we only have a few hours before I need to get home so let’s make this quick.’

 

 

 

For the record, New York City libraries are huge. Will lead me through the labyrinth of book shelves before parking me at a table in a quiet corner and ordering me to stay. And un-shockingly I listened to him, because I’m a pathetic little sin who cannot seem to help but get lost in those beautiful, deep eyes.

 

 

 

After what was only minutes, despite feeling like hours, Will trudged back to me with his arms loaded with books. He dropped them down on the table before collapsing next to me.

 

 

 

I picked up one of the books, squinting at the title.

 

 

 

Will studied my face as I attempted to read the title. ‘You can’t read… can you?’ he asked sadly. I shoot him a glare and practically throw the book at him. ‘No! No one ever taught me! _Ok_. Are you happy now?!’ I snap, crossing my arms over my chest. Never show any signs of weakness.

 

 

 

‘Nico, its ok, I understand.’ Will said softly. ‘How could _you_ understand?’ I growl using my hair to hide my face. _Mr Golden Child_ goes to a fancy privet school. He couldn’t have any idea what it was like to stare at words on a page and see nothing but scribbles.

 

 

 

‘I’m dyslexic.’ Will spoke. Well crap. ‘It took me a lot of practise to learn how to read. Sometimes I still mess up. It’s like I read backwards.’ He giggled. ‘It’s really hard still but I force myself to do it so I never fall behind on my studies.’ Will looked so proud of himself. He had one of those bright smiles that made him look like he was glowing.

 

 

 

Looking at him I manage to swallow my pride. ‘Can you tell me what it says?’ I point at the book I’d thrown at him. He nodded, gleefully smiling. ‘A guide to wing anatomy.’ He said. ‘What?’ I huff. ‘You’ve got me studding wings?’ Unbelievable.

 

 

 

‘In order to keep you safe we need to know more about you. They say fear comes from ignorance you know. Besides I think it’ll be cool to find out what kind of wings you have.’ Golden boy beamed at me. ‘This is stupid.’ I reply bluntly. This earns me a light slap on the shoulder.

 

 

 

‘Here.’ he hands me his iPod. ‘Listen to the audio books I downloaded last night.’ He ordered. ‘Are you really giving me homework?’ I whine. ‘Yep.’ He grins, chucking headphones at me.  I grunt disapprovingly but the next thing I know, Will’s nose is deep in bird books and I’m listening to some British guy describe prim feathers.

 

 

 

As you can imagine after about thirty minutes this got extremely boring. My wings were strapped down extra tight today and I was already uncomfortable, the old wooden library chairs didn’t help. I shifted around wishing we could leave but every time I glanced at my companion he was enthralled in another book looking so interested that even _I_ couldn’t bear to tear him away.

 

 

 

So to pass the time I went through Will’s iPod music. Not what you’d expect from Mr Sunshine. It consisted of a mix from Fall Out Boy to Taylor Swift. It was almost surreal to go from listening to Turn Down For What to One Thing. Will sure had a weird taste but in a way it suited him. Maybe I wasn’t the only dark and creepy thing he kept around after all.

 

 

 

My thoughts kept drifting to the boy sitting beside me. I could smell his body wash from here. Strawberries. I could see every freckle that stained his cheeks. His sky blue eyes were intently focused on the book despite every so often glazing over like he was day dreaming.

 

 

 

I knew I was day dreaming. I couldn’t help it, I had nothing to keep me entertain and Will was right there! I imagined what it would feel like to brush one of those golden locks behind the boy’s ear. Or how Will would react if I slipped my hand up his shirt along that toned stomach of his. What do those lips taste like, gods! I wanted to know! More than that, I wanted to taste them for myself.

 

 

 

‘Nico are you even listening to the books I downloaded?’ Will asked not looking up from his book. Startled, I shake away my terrible and impure thoughts and turn away from Will to hide my blush. ‘Yes!’ I lie. Will hummed, clearly not believing me. 

 

 

 

‘You’re a bad liar.’ He looked at me with that adorable lopsided smile. ‘How _ever_ have you kept your secret for so long?’ he was giggling at me now. Damnit. I narrow my eyes. ‘People don’t usually get close enough to find out.’ I mumble.

 

 

 

‘That’s their loss.’ Will shrugged. ‘Anyway, I think I’ve figured out the kind of wings you have. See, yours are all white but speckled in black. But if you forget about the colour and actually take shape into account there just, much, much larger raven wings.’ He rambled on about how the bone structure was the same and how my feathers even matched.

 

 

 

I wasn’t really listening. He was as boring g as the iPod but I’ll admit that I loved seeing him exited, he looked damn proud to be informing me on how raven wings worked and I wonder for a few moments why he wanted to be a doctor, not a vet.

 

 

 

‘Oh crap, is that the time.’ Will had stopped talking and checked his phone. ‘I got to go Neeks, my mom is going to be home soon and I have to be there before her.’ Will closed his book and restacked the pile.

 

 

 

As we were leaving the library he handed me fifty bucks. ‘Will I can’t-‘ He put a finger over my mouth, effectively shutting me up. ‘Go buy yourself dinner stupid. Be at my window tomorrow morning.’ And just like that he was gone.

 

 

 

When I was eating alone at some dingy diner that night, I wondered sadly what type of wings Bianca had.


	11. cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks to my beta EtchNya

I always wondered what it would be like to be in one of those families that gave out Christmas cards every year and sat by the fire while decorating the tree. One of those families that played board games once a month and went carolling on the same date every December.

 

 

 

Will Solace; he lived in one of those families.

 

 

 

When I arrived on Saturday, Will was wearing an apron. ‘What the hell?!’ I actually burst out into laughter when I saw his frilly red and green apron; clearly meant for a women. ‘It’s my mothers.’ He rolled his eyes. ‘Why are _you_ wearing it?’ I asked, leaning on the island bench of the kitchen.

 

 

 

The blond beamed, revealing the cookie dough. ‘We’re going to bake Christmas cookies!’ he announced like he was giving me a thousand dollars. ‘Why?’ I asked, grimacing at the idea.

 

 

 

‘Because it’s December, Nico, and I though you could use a little cheer! Besides, it’s really fun!’  He pulled out the pan and rolling pin.

 

 

 

Ok I’ll admit it. It _was_ fun baking cookies with this adorable weirdo. There was flour everywhere by the end of it, but the sweet smell of the cookies in the oven and the bright proud smile Will wore when he took the perfect golden brown circles out of the oven was worth it.

 

 

 

‘I’m a mess.’ I grumble, shaking flower out of my hair. Will giggled at me. I looked up at him. He was licking icing of his finger and I couldn’t hold back the blush that grew on my cheeks. He looked so damn perfect.

 

 

 

‘Go clean up Neeks.’ He sighed looking at me with knowing eyes.

 

 

 

So with the apartment to ourselves, Will let me have a shower and then we sat on the couch and ate cookies while watching bad day time television.

 

 

 

Then things got quiet and the next thing I knew Will flicked the TV off and turned to face me on what now seemed to be a very small couch. ‘I want you to stay.’ He said out of nowhere.

 

 

 

‘What?’ I gaped at him, hoping I wasn’t blushing. ‘It’s December now. I just… I don’t want you to leave. Don’t run away from the city, o-or me.’ He begged. ‘W-Will.’ I didn’t know what to say. I knew what I had to say but looking in those eyes that I’d fallen for, I didn’t want to say it. When had I become such a softy?

 

 

 

‘There are people trying to kill me.’ I said wincing at the sadness in his eyes. ‘You’re immortal. You can’t die.’ He reminded me hopefully. ‘That won’t stop them from trying.’ I bit my lip. I really hated upsetting Will.

 

 

 

‘Don’t we have fun? Aren’t we friends?’ he asked. I felt shattered. ‘You’re the only friend I’ve ever had.’ I admitted pathetically. ‘But I can’t stay.’

 

 

 

Will didn’t push it any further. We were getting attached to each other. I was falling for him faster and faster each day and he couldn’t even comprehend the danger I was putting us both in by even staying until New Year’s.

 

 

 

He didn’t know what I would give to settle down right here and stay with him forever and ever. To grow up and grow old. To spend my life with my friend or to even spend the rest of my immortal days on this couch beside him. This was my curse though, I could never have what I wanted.


	12. Rude Church Go-ers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone happy holidays! thanks to my beta Etch who also named this chapter hahaha tell me what you think :)

I wasn’t sure what to think when I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with the grimy figure of Minos.

 

 

 

‘Wakey, wakey di Angelo; they’re coming.’ He said. I leapt from my position; huddled in the snowy corner of an ally, and socked the old dirt bag in the jaw, watching proudly as that shit eating grin was wiped from his scruffy face. ‘Leave me alone!’ I growled, sprinting away from him.  

 

 

 

I didn’t even get out of the ally before I slipped on a sheet of ice and went bottom up. You know when you wind yourself and you feel like you can’t breathe? Well, that’s what it felt like, only I’d landed on my wings, crushing them between my back and the ground. I knew I’d broken them again even though they’d be healed within the hour. Still hurt like a bitch though.

 

 

 

‘F-fuck.’ I gasp out attempting the stand but I still can’t get any air into my lungs. ‘Kid you really think you can run from this?’ Minos asked, looming over me like a ghostly figure in the snow. I’d been running for almost eighty years now so I knew I could run a little longer.

 

 

 

I kicked Minos’s shin and as he cringed in pain stumbling away, I scampered to my feet; this time making it out of the ally and onto the streets. It was still dark and the city that I’d never seen asleep was barely abuzz.

 

 

 

I didn’t know where I was running until I got there: the church. I rapped on the big wooden door with as much might as my skinny arms could muster.  When it opened an annoyed, sleepy looking women was glaring at me.

 

 

 

‘Young man it is three am.’ She chided crossing her arms over her chest. ‘Please… need a place to stay… just for a little while.’ I practically begged. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that I wasn’t being followed… though I couldn’t be sure.

 

 

 

‘Young man this is a house of god not a hotel! Go home!’ she actually slammed the door in my face. ‘Yeah well merry bloody Christmas to you too lady!’ I hit a new low by giving the church the finger as I walked away.

 

 

 

Go home? What home? I thought about it for a while and the most homey place id ever been was Will’s apartment. But I couldn’t go there at three am. So I did the next best thing. I broke into the library.

 

 

 

It was dark and creepy in there at night. The whole building smelt like paper and old leather. I snuck around hiding behind shelfs avoiding setting off any security systems they might have had in place before finally settling on one of the couches. I snuggled down wrapping my arms around myself and bit my lip at the pain of my wings bones slowly healing.

 

 

 

Closing my eyes I imagined the smell of the cookies, the sunlight shining down through the windows and slowly melting the snow, Will’s laugh when a bad joke was told on T.V, how stupid the blonde looked with the flour in his hair after baking.

 

 

 

When the pain had ebbed away from my back I took the chance of removing my jacket and shirt, the belts holding them down, before finally stretching out my wings. I let out a sigh shacking out my crumpled feathers.

 

 

 

I wish I could always feel this free, but I couldn’t. I was living in my own personal hell where I’m hunted, liking boys out of my league and having to deal with the fact that I’m a freak was only half of it.

 

 

 

“Will doesn’t think you’re a freak.” I thought, folding my wings around myself.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

‘Nico!’ Its Bianca’s voice that wakes me. My eyes snap open and I’m on my feet looking around the library. The place is a deserted; as it was when I dosed off. I glanced out the window and see the sun rising; meaning that I should get out of here.

 

 

 

I could have sworn I heard my sister’s voice… but I was also positive that I was alone… I must have dreamt it.

 

 

 

I snuck out of the library and hit the streets. People had already begun their daily commutes to work while I tried to blend in with the crows that were slowly forming.

 

 

 

I didn’t know where I was headed. I never did. I was lost, always lost in the darkness. ‘Nico!’

 

 

 

I froze mid stride; pissing off the people walking behind me. I spin around on my heels searching for the voice.

 

 

 

People were talking, cars honked, doors slammed… whomever that voice belonged to it had been hidden by the humdrum of noise that New York emitted.

 

 

 

Was I losing my mind? Had I finally cracked?

 

 

 

I needed to get away from all the noise, so where did I go? To Will’s of course. I tried knocking quietly at first, but that wasn’t enough to wake him so I was practically banging on the window when he finally crawled out of bed to open it for me.

 

 

 

‘Keep it down my parents are getting ready for work.’ He whispered as I climbed inside. ‘Sorry, I’m a little jumpy today.’ I explained, sitting at the end of his bed. ‘Rough night?’ The blonde asked, sitting beside me.

 

 

 

He was sitting too close. I could feel his warmth and smell his strawberry scented hair. I could see every freckle that dotted his cheeks and his shoulders. Even with his bed-head he looked cute…

 

 

 

I stood up to pace around the room as he watched me. ‘I-I ran into this guy who works for the Olympians. I got away but he told me that they’re coming. I got nervous I guess.’ I said… I mean it wasn’t a total lie… it just also wasn’t me telling Will that I was hearing voices.

 

 

 

‘Well you’re safe here…’ Will didn’t sound entirely sure of that. ‘What I mean is, you’re safe if we’re together. I promised remember.’ He blushed, looking away. Man, he was trying to kill me wasn’t he?

 

 

 

‘Hey… umm, I don’t have work until three so when my parents leave, we can have a movie day.’ He suggested. I tried not to smile. ‘Whatever.’ I said coolly.

 

 

He beams at me. ‘Movie date!’ he cheered. ‘What!?’ I blushed. Had I heard him right? ‘Movie day…’ he corrected himself not meeting my gaze. What was even going on with him?


	13. thin ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys and as always hugs and kisses to my beta reader

I hated winter until I met him. 

 

 

Being homeless; winter didn’t offer the nicest weather for me to endure. But Will had a different outlook on the season. 

 

 

‘The snows like a big white blanket that covers up how ugly this city is all year round.’ He said to me as we walked around central park.

 

 

It was about a week until Christmas and he’d suggested we go for a walk. I would have told him no; that I’d rather spend as much time indoors as possible but… I just can’t say freaking no to him! 

 

 

‘I mean, this is the busiest time for volunteers at the homeless shelter and almost every person will donate some money to charity and also tip better at work. It’s like the second snow starts to fall everyone all decides to make the world a better place.’ The fair-haired boy explained as fiddled with the scarf around his neck. 

 

 

‘It’s still freezing, wet, ice that’s going to melt away sooner rather than letter.’ Hopefully, I muttered darkly, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. The Hades figure is in its proper place and thinking it about it reminds me of when I heard Bianca call me name last week. It hadn’t happened since but… I was definitely losing it. 

 

 

‘Yeah but isn’t it nice?’ Will draw my attention to the snowy landscape around us. ‘Just for now anyway, I like the way people think when it snows.’ He sighed rubbing his cold hands together for warmth. 

 

 

I roll my eyes. He was such a happy-go-lucky dork sometimes. 

‘Whatever you say.’ 

 

 

We walked along the snow covered paths. Will pointed out the snowmen and we even had a laugh about the snow angels imprinted in the sleet. ‘I bet you could make an awesome snow angel.’ He teased me playfully. ‘I think that would be cheating.’ I joked along with him, despite my better judgment. My angel like status that I held in Will’s eyes was something of a touchy subject for me. But every rule I’d made to isolate myself from people didn’t apply to Will. In a world full of enemies he was my one ally. 

 

 

‘It’s not cheating.’ He giggled patting my back lightly. His hand touching my covered up wings sent a shiver up my spine; just like it did the very first time he’d touched them. ‘It’s not cheating if you really are a snow angel.’ He whispered. I shoved his shoulder, hoping the cold would be a good excuse for my flushed cheeks. 

 

 

He laughed and I grumbled, trying not to smile. ‘Hey Nico, look!’ Will suddenly exclaimed excitedly. I looked at where he was pointing. There was an ice skating rink set up. There weren’t many people, but they were still renting skates. 

 

 

‘Let’s do it! Come on Neeks, let’s go ice skating.’ He insisted. Tacking my hand in his he began to drag me towards the rink. ‘But I don’t know how.’ I protested struggling against him weekly. ‘I’ll teach you.’ he said, smiling down at me. 

 

 

Will got his skates and was on the ice before I’d even tied mine up. He was gliding arcos the ice, making it look easy. ‘Come on!’ he beckoned to me. 

 

 

I stood shakily by the edge of the ice. ‘I don’t think I want to.’ I said, grimacing at the thought of not being in control. ‘Come on, I said I’d teach you.’ He slid over to me holding out his hand. ‘Come on Nico.’ He smiled at me, and for a second the cold air turned warm and my heart skipped a beat.

 

 

And that’s how I found myself in the middle of a frozen pond with blades strapped to my feet, holding onto Will’s shoulders as I tried desperately not to fall on my face. The blonde giggled at me, helping me steady myself. 

 

 

‘Don’t be such a jerk, don’t let go!’ I told him as my legs wobbled on the blades beneath my feet. ‘This doesn’t feel natural.’ I gulped. ‘It’s not so bad.’ He assured me. ‘Just move your feet in and out and try to get into a rhythm.’ Will instructed me. Slowly he let go of my shoulders and took my hands in his instead. I tried to follow his instructions without getting lost in his eyes. He was becoming somewhat of a distraction to me. 

 

 

I’d always know how to shut the world out and keep people away. It kept me safe. But I couldn’t do that around Will. My emotions were getting the better of me and I knew that I’d slip up sooner or later, and then he’d hate me… then he’d know that I was really nothing more than a sin. 

 

 

‘I think you’re getting the hang of it.’ Will said happily as I fumbled around. It was true though, I was getting the hang of it. 

 

 

‘This is… actually kind of fun.’ I admitted eventually. ‘I told you.’ Will beamed proudly. ‘y-you were right.’ I blurt out. ‘About what?’ he asked, quirking a brow. ‘Winter is beautiful in its way.’ I sighed. He smiled at me, but this one looked sad. Almost sorry. I didn’t question it. I just enjoyed this perfect moment with him. 

 

 

Will’s POV

 

 

Today was a wakeup call. When Nico and I parted ways after leaving the park, I knew that I’d once and for all fallen for him. I also knew that he wasn’t safe in the city, and my family was the reason why. 

 

 

I’d promised to protect him, and it was time I came through. ‘Dad!’ I called, walking into the apartment. ‘He’s in his office.’ My Mother tells me. 

 

 

I pause in front of the door. What would I say? How would he react? Was I ready? All I knew was that I needed to keep Nico safe. 

I walk inside without knocking. 

 

 

‘Will? You startled me.’ He chuckles looking away from his computer. ‘Dad, we need to talk.’ I get straight to business. He frowns but doesn’t stop me. ‘Dad, what you’re doing… it’s wrong.’ I begin. ‘Excuse me?’ he questioned, raising a brow at me. I gulp back my fear and press on. ‘The Olympians are wrong, t-these angels… they can’t be evil.’ I tell him. 

 

 

He stands up looming over me. He’s glaring. My hearts going 500 miles a minute and I think I might be shaking. ‘You sound just like my sister.’ He says darkly. ‘She used to ramble like this too, right before she ran off.’ He leans down and puts a hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. ‘You have a kind heart son. But if you ever talk to me like that again… you will regret it.’ And then he turned his back on me.

 

 

I stood still staring at his back. My blood had ran cold, my world was cracking. I didn’t know what to do or who to believe. But I did know now that my farther would never listen to me. Nico wouldn’t be safe with me… all because of my family. 

 

 

‘You’re wrong.’ I whisper tears running down my cheeks. Before my farther can react I’m out of the room, shouting a quick excuse to my mother and then I’m out of the apartment. 

 

 

I head straight for the park. Nico told me he’d be sleeping there tonight. I’d never been to central park at night before. It was cold and terrifying. I was still crying. The tears just wouldn’t stop. I needed to see him. To know he was safe if only just for tonight. ‘Nico!’ I call his name over and over and run through the empty park my feet crunching into the snow.

 

 

Nico’s POV

 

 

‘Nico!’ I hear my name echo through the park. This time it wasn’t a female’s voice, it was Will’s. I jump down from the tree I’d been trying to sleep in. I can see him even in the dark. He’s running my way and… is he crying?

 

 

‘Will!’ I shout back at him. He runs straight at me. We collide and he throws his arms around me. I sand shocked for moment, only a second, as he sobs into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and we just sand like that for must have only been minuets, but felt like a lifetime. 

 

 

‘Will?’ I whisper softly. Keeping our arms around each other he pulls away slightly to look down at me. ‘Will, what’s wrong? What happened?’ I asked, his face is stained with tears and it hurts to see him look so broken. 

 

 

‘I don’t want you to go.’ He says quietly. Is that was this is about? No, it has to be something more. ‘I want you to stay. Forever… but I can’t protect you. It’s my fault.’ He’s crying again. ‘No…Will it’s not your fault. There nothing you can do. It’s always been this way.’ I assure him running my fingers through his hair lightly. 

 

 

‘Nico…’ he whispered our eyes locking. ‘Will… please, what is it?’ I question searching those big blue orbs.

 

 

He leans in and our breath collides as our lips meet.


	14. bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always hugs and kisses to my beta

The kiss only lasted a second, but it happened. It was real. I felt Will’s lips meet mine and a shiver went up my spine as we collided. Bianca used to say that a kiss connects two souls together for a moment in time; now I know what she meant. Kissing Will made me feel complete for that brief moment. When I did finally comprehend what had just happened, I opened my eyes and Will was staring at me, his face as flushed as mine surely was.

 

 

 

Neither of us seem willing to speak first. Snow had started to fall around us, but we still stood, unmoving. I’d never noticed how out of place Will looked in the snow; his tanned skin, sun kissed freckles and blond hair with natural highlights: he belonged somewhere warm and sunny. 

 

 

 

His mouth parted slightly and I imagine he was going to say something, but he didn’t get the chance, the sound of a pistol cocking snapped me out of the la la land Will had dragged me into.

 

 

 

‘Don’t move!’ A female voice ordered. I, _of course_ , didn’t listen and instead stepped in front of Will, acting as his human shield.

 

 

 

The women whom had spoken stepped out from the shadows, and into the light of the lamp post near the edge of the path.

 

 

 

She had dark black hair that was spiked up; dyed blue in places with no rhyme or reason. Her strange electric blue eyes were narrowed at us, they were calculating. That was good, it meant that she didn’t know whether to shoot us or not. Then again, she _was_ pointing a pistol at us.

 

 

 

‘What’s your name?!’ she asked in a demanding tone.

 

 

 

I glare at the stranger who dared to point that useless weapon at me. And on _tonight_ of all nights. ‘Why would I tell you?’ I snarl at her.

 

 

 

Bang!

 

 

 

The pain shoots threw my leg so fast I can’t think. Then I’m on the ground, and Will is kneeling beside me, fussing over the gunshot wound. I don’t think I could ever get used to the worry that fills his big blue eyes whenever I’m in pain. It’s surreal to have someone care about me like this.

 

                                                                                                                                             

 

‘That bitch shot me.’ I hissed, chuckling softly and trying to ease his worry. He slapped my shoulder, his tear filled eyes narrowing almost peacefully.

 

 

 

‘Next one goes in his head!’ the girl addressed me, as she pointed the weapon at Will’s head. I narrow my eyes. I may be immortal but Will is not, and I wasn’t about to let anyone hurt him. ‘My name’s Nico di Angelo!’ I say gruffly, wincing as my flesh beings to heal around the bullet that’s still lodged in my leg.

 

 

 

Recognition flashing in the girls eyes. Warning bells go of in my head. She knew my name, and that was _never_ a good sign.

 

 

 

‘It really is you.’ she said, lowering to gun. I take a chance, and on my bleeding leg I jump and sprint at her.

 

 

 

Bang!

 

 

 

‘No!’ Will screams as this bullet goes through my shoulder. ‘Fuck!’ I growl falling to my knees, gripping my shoulder. Will’s behind me, examining it best he can. ‘It didn’t hit your wings this time.’ His whispers, panicked. I nod, my eyes trained on the girl.

 

 

 

‘Sorry.’ She says. I want to kill her. She’s shot me twice now, then has the audacity to say sorry!

 

 

 

‘I don’t won’t to fight with you, Nico!’ She informs me. ‘I can help you!’ she’s walking towards us. I muster my strength and stand up shielding Will behind me. ‘Help?!’ I growl at her, backing up as she steps forwards. ‘You just shot me!’

 

 

 

‘We both know that it’s not going to do you any harm.’ She says knowingly. ‘Now just listen to me,’ she’s trying to reason with me, I’ve heard that tone so many times before. ‘My name is Thalia and I’ve been looking for you.’

 

 

 

‘Who hasn’t?’ I say snidely. She shrugged in response. ‘Well you found me, so what do you want?’ My eyes are trained on her lowered weapon. She was quick with a trigger, I’d give her that.

 

 

 

‘It’s your sister, she’s been taken and we need your help to get her back.’


	15. I'm coming with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry this took so long, its completely my fault. hugs and kisses to my beta EtchNya

I gaped at her and I hear Will gasp. ‘You’re lying.’ I yelled, my hands balling into fists.

 

 

‘No, Nico, I’m not.’ She said slowly.

 

 

I just stared at her. My mind racing. Did she really know me? Did she really know Bianca? Despite my better judgment, hope fluttered in my stomach. Could Bianca really be alive?

 

 

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. It’s Will. I’d almost forgotten he was here, looking down at me with his big, trusting eyes. I knew that with him on my side I could be strong.

 

 

‘If you know my sister then what’s her name?’ I tested Thalia. I waited for her answer with bated breath.

 

 

‘Her name is Hazel.’ And just like that my hope left me. ‘Wrong answer.’ I muttered, my eyes narrowing at her.

 

 

‘Nico, please! If you come with me, we can explain what happened to Bianca. I promise. But Hazel needs your help.’ She practically begged.

 

 

‘So you do know Bianca?!’ Will said, stepping forward curiously. I walked with him, determined to keep him safe.

 

 

Thalia looked down solemnly. She bit her lip. My heart stopped; I know that face. It’s grief. ‘I knew her.’ she sighed, returning to her solider-like nature.

 

 

‘Why should I come with you? Why should I care about this Hazel chick?’ I ask spitefully. ‘She’s your sister, Nico. Hazel; she’s like you.’ She explained.

 

 

‘She’s an angel?!’ Will gasped. I put my arm out, keeping him from walking any further. ‘Well, they aren’t angels… but yes, Hazel has wings like Nico does.’ Thalia explained in more detail.

 

 

Will looked down at me waiting for a reaction. But I was just glowering at the ground, my hands tightened into fists. I ground my teeth together, glaring at Thalia. ‘Why the hell should I give a damn about her!’ I spat. ‘I don’t care if she has wings, that girl is not my sister!’ I was enraged, practically shaking with fury.

 

 

Thalia took a deep breath, as if trying to remain calm herself.  ‘Please.’ She said slowly. ‘I need your help. If you just help me, I know someone who can tell you what happened to Bianca.’ She promised desperately.

 

 

I was ready to ignore her. To grab Will’s hand and run, gun or no gun. But Will hand squeezed my shoulder once again and I looked up at him. ‘I think we should go with her, this might be your only chance to really find out.’ He whispered, close to my ear.

 

 

I can’t say no to him. It’s like a strange desire to keep him happy. To make sure he was happy with me so that I could keep him safe.

 

 

‘I’ll go with you.’ I said after a long silence.  Thalia almost smiled. It didn’t quite make it to her face, but I could see it in her eyes.  ‘But,’ I interjected. ‘Will stays. Just leave him alone.’ Will gasped at the condition I’d just brought forward.

 

 

Thalia looks us both up and down curiously. ‘You’re sure you want him to stay? You two look pretty close.’ She smirked as if she’d just told a private joke. I blushed, remembering that she had interrupted Will and I’s kiss. When she saw my reaction she grinned, shrugging innocently. ‘He’s free to come with us if he chooses. He can do whatever he wants.’

 

 

‘I’m coming with you.’ Will interjected. ‘No, you’re not!’ I growled, turning to face him. ‘Go home Will, be with your family. Be normal.’ I ordered him. It’s for his own good. He couldn’t live like this. Let alone want to.

 

 

‘Nico, you don’t understand.’ He said a small smile appearing on his lips. ‘Where you go, I go.’ He took my hands in his. I knew I was blushing so I pulled away fiercely. ‘You’re going to get hurt!’ I shouted at him. It’s a wonder no one’s come to the park to investigate all this noise.

 

 

‘I don’t care you idiot!’ he said. ‘I want to go with you! I can’t go home! Not without you! I need to know you’re safe.’

 

 

‘But what about your parents?’ I pleaded with him to come to his senses. He’s just a kid. He can’t do this. ‘Nico, I care about you more than anyone. I want to be with you.’ he said it slowly, like he was only just admitting it to himself as well as me.

 

 

 ‘Hey, love birds’ Thalia interrupted. ‘Sorry to brake this up, but we should go. The Olympians were already on my tail. I’m sure they’ll be here soon. So we gotta go.’ She warned us. ‘Let’s do it!’ Will beamed. I glare at him as we walked a few paces behind Thalia. I currently had two healing gunshot wounds, the one on my shoulder still has the bullet wedged inside. It would hurt like a bitch to pick it out now that my muscles were healing around it.

 

 

I’m left gaping at him. How had we come to be this close? Why did he have to care so much? I lent up and whispered in Will’s ear. ‘Don’t trust anyone. If things get bad stay behind me.’ He nodded and like he’d done so many times I’d lost count, he held my hand. ‘We’re in this together.’

 

 

So many people have said this to me. But for the first time in my long life, I believed it.


	16. the huntress lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. I know it has been months since I posted and i'm so sorry. things have been really rough for me and I have had the worst writers bloke. this is a very important chapter and I needed to get it right. I hope you like it and i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't check over it very well because I just wanted to get it out to you

‘But you could try it. What’s the point of you having wings if you can’t even fly?’ Will wined as we slowly followed Thalia down the dimly lit streets.

 

‘I’m sure I can fly.’ I correct him. ‘I’ve just never had the chance to try it.’ He seems doubtful and I don’t blame him. There have been plenty of times when I could have given my wings a test flight, I could never pluck up the courage to do so.

 

‘That’s boring.’ Will sighed sticking his hands in his pockets. ‘I can do other things though.’ I explained off handily. The blonde perked up. ‘Really? Like what?’ He asked excitedly.

 

I glanced ahead of us. I knew Thalia was listening. ‘I’ll tell you latter.’ I say, pointedly looking at the girl. Will got the message and nodded. I really could do other things. I had powers that Bianca and I used to practise together. But when she left I stopped using them.

 

‘So what-‘ Will began to speak again but Thalia grumbled and cut him off. ‘Shut up!’ she hissed. ‘We are probably being followed by the Olympians right now and you two are the loudest things for three blocks!’

 

‘You’re the one yelling.’ Will pointed out. I smirked to myself. He could be a bit snarky when he wanted.

 

Thalia sighed running her hand down her face. ‘Look, we are almost there. Once we are at the hideout you can chat til your hearts content, love birds. But right now,’ She finished her sentence by putting her pointer finger over her mouth and hushing us.

 

I supressed a blush at her calling us love birds. Will and I hadn’t really had time to talk about our kiss.

 

‘We’ve been walking for ages.’ Will complained, not at all bothered by the ‘love birds’ comment. ‘No one asked you to come.’ I reminded him. He slapped me upside the head. So I punched his arm. He kicked my shin. The next thing I knew, we were play fighting our way down a dark ally. Our giggles echoing of the walls. Thalia glared at us and we broke apart, but not before I got in one more hit to Will’s head.

 

We’d walked up to an old factory in the industrial district. ‘This, is the hideout?’ Will frowned sceptically.

 

‘We move around a lot. This is where we’ve been since Hazel has been captured.’ Thalia explained opening the door and gesturing for us to go inside. I tensed reaching out a taking Will’s hand. ‘This feels trap-ish.’ He chuckled nervously. He was right, this whole place had bad vibes but curiosity was getting the better of me. If these people knew anything about what happened to Bianca then i had to know. We slowly walked forward into the dark building.

 

‘Some old friends of ours owned this place. They told us it was still abandoned so we could use it.’ Thalia led us deeper inside. She seemed to know where she was going despite the lack of light.

 

We approached the big metal door of the wall dividing the factory into two rooms. ‘Welcome, boys.’ She said the word ‘Boy’ as if it were an insult. ‘To the huntress lair.’ She opened the door and I was faced with a bright light. Squinting my eyes adjusted and I took in my surroundings.

 

Bunk beds, hammocks and blankets littered the floor closet to the door. Further over there were girls polishing guns and other weapons. Then there seemed to be a makeshift kitchen. The place was like a small shanty town of about twenty young girls.

 

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to observe us. They were glaring at us like we’d done something wrong. ‘Well that’s unsettling.’ Will whispered in my ear as a girl narrowed her eyes while sharpening a knife.

 

‘Don’t mind them. They just can’t stand men.’ Thalia explained ushering us towards the other end of the room were a small corner is blocked off with curtains.

 

‘Wait here.’ she says pulling back the curtain to slip inside. Once Thalia was out of sight Will moved closer to me. ‘They are all watching us.’ He whispered glancing around at the girls, sending us seething glares. ‘I’m not worried about them.’ I reply truthfully. These girls didn’t seem much of a threat. I couldn’t die and although they did seem hostile none of them looked the blood lust type anyway.

 

‘Oi.’ Thalia poked her head through the curtain. ‘Come on then.’ She gestured for us to follower her back inside. ‘Wait.’ She pushed Will backwards. ‘One at a time. You’ll wait out here with me sunshine.’ She explained. Will looked at me questionably. ‘Better do what she says.’ I shrugged. ‘Stay alert.’ I reminded him before slipping inside.

 

Inside it looked like a blanket fort. Pillows and sheets filling the small area. In the middle of the room a women sat cross legged sipping at a cup of coffee. She couldn’t be older than her early twenties. Her long red hair tied back in a tight pony tail. She had tattoos all up her arms, most depicting images of the moon. Her eyes are like Will’s, they look like the sky. Only instead of the clear blue day that rest within Wills eyes, hers were almost orange, like the sky at sunset.

 

‘Welcome Nico.’ She gave me a curt nod and I sat across from her on the floor. ‘I usually don’t allow men within my lairs but… you are a special exception.’ She almost smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. I glare at her trying to make her get to the point.

 

‘As you know my group is trying to protect your species from being destroyed. You of all people understand that this it is not an easy task. After all, _we,_ are only human.’ She smirked at her little joke and I gritted me teeth. ‘Hazel, is like you. She is your sister. And we would like your help getting her back, she’s too young for the horror she’s facing.’ The women sighed sadly.

 

‘She is not my sister!’ I finally snapped. ‘My sister, my _real_ sister, is why I came.’ Tell me what happened to her!’ I demanded.

 

‘Yes.’ The women sighed. ‘Bianca was a close friend of mine.’ She smiled. I narrow my eyes trying to control my temper. But really nothing about this situation was making me feel rational. I’d had enough of this. Had enough of being pushed around and left out of the loop. Either this was some big trap meant to mess with my fucking head, or she was telling the truth and that meant that Bianca had abandon me for this crazy society. Either way I wasn’t going to come out of this level headed.

 

I glared at the women fiercely. ‘Start talking.’ I growled. ‘You have a right to be angry. But I assure you your sister had to leave you. It was for the most important reason in world.’ She explained. ‘And what was this reason?’ I ask sceptically. The women smirked. ‘Love.’ She said wistfully.

 

‘Excuse me?’ I frowned. It was taking a lot to not slap this women. ‘Bianca fell in love. With a good friend of mine actually.’ She’d put her coffee down and stretched out her arms. ‘Nico, do know much about your species?’ she asked her eyes wondering around the room.

 

‘Obviously not.’ I huffed crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against the wall of pillows. She smiled nodding. ‘You aren’t going to believe me when I tell you how your sister died.’ She smiled sadly. I quirked a brow. ‘Try me.’ I challenged.

 

‘Very well. Are you aware of the term soulmates?’ she asked me. I nodded curious as to what she was going on about. ‘Nico you and other like you are soul based creatures. Both of life and death your spirits are wonderful things and you cannot die.’ She explained but I already knew all of this. My mother had recited a speech to me when I was child many times when I asked what I was ad why I was so different. ‘Nico you can die. But only after you find your soulmate. The one sprit that completes yours and pulls you into this realm entirely. You will age as you soulmate does and if your soulmate dies… so do you.’

 

I wanted to call her crazy. I wanted to tell her that she’s a moron and that this isn’t a game or fairy tale and she shouldn’t joke about my sister. But I couldn’t because all I knew ten was that my sister was dead and this women was the only person who was offering me an explanation as to how that could have possibly happened when my sister was immortal.

 

The more I thought about it the more it made sense. That’s what the Olympians did. They’d hunt my kind down and torture us until we told them our soulmates name then they'd just have to kill that one human and they’d be killing an immortal.my mother always said the way they’d kill us was the worst kind of death. I imagen… no, I know losing someone you love has to be the worst way to die.

 

I wondered about me. Someone who hasn’t got a soulmate. What would they do to me if they caught me? What had they done to my sister?

 

‘So who was it? Who did Bianca fall in love with?” I sat up straight to ask the question. The women seemed relieved that I believed her even though I was still questioning it all. It seemed too cheesy to be real. Then again that phrase also applied to most of my life so who was I to judge. ‘My most trusted friend. Her name was Zoe.’ So Bianca fell in love with a girl? I guess I I’m not the only sinner in the family. ‘Zoe was a member of my hunters. Once we found out about you and Bianca I task Zoe with keeping you safe. Long story short those two met and fell for each other. I don’t allow romantic relationships in this organisation. So Zoe left with my blessing… they were killed that night. On their way to collect you.’

 

The colour drained from my face as my blood ran cold. ‘Bianca was coming to get me?’ I asked my voice almost a whisper. She nodded calming standing up to stretch. I however was frozen. Bianca hadn’t abandoned me. She was coming back. She was going to come back for me but… the Olympians. They took her from me. My hatred for them had never burned so bright. They killed my sister. They killed everything I loved. They killed love, soulmates, everything beautiful they destroyed it all.

 

I felt hot enraged tears build up in my eyes and without another word to the women I barged out of the ten almost ripping the curtain down in my wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger like ending but I promise i'll update more frequently now that things have sort of stabilised in my life lately. I also hope that the next chapters I post will be better spelt than this one. please leave a comment and tell me what you thinks going to happen next


	17. At last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I'm sorry it's been soooo long but my lap top is dead so now I'm using my phone to write ugh. Anyway I'll update more frequent now because my writers block is finally gone! Anyway injoy this short chapter

I could hear her voice. I could remember that night. "Just stay here." She told me. "But you always stay away to long! What if they fine me?" I was young and scared. 

She smiled at me rolling her eyes. "Here." She placed the Hades figure in my hand. "Now dad is watching you until I get back. I promise though, when I get back things will be better." She looked so hopeful and happy... 

I stared down at the hades figure glaring at it. The Olympians took that happiness away from her...

"Nico? What's wrong? What happened?" Will ran up to me. I was outside the building and the cold night air made my tear stained cheeks feel frozen. 

"Nico what happened?" Will repeated himself putting a hand on my shoulder. 

I jerked away from him. 

"They killed her!" I shouted and he took a step back. "She was coming back for me but they killed her! They killed my sister!" I was crying now. My hysteria new no bounds as a wept.

"They didn't just kill her! They killed her soul mate! They destroyed her love! Why do these monsters hate us?" I slumped down onto the ground tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

I didn't look but I felt Will sit beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his hold. When I first met the blond I never thought I'd be sitting in a snow cover ally way behind an abandoned factory, sobbing into his shoulder. Life was funny like that.

Real funny...

"Oi blondy." Thalia called out into the ally. "The boss wants to talk to you now." She informed us. 

Will kissed the top of my head and he help me up. I wiped my eyes while we walked back inside. I needed to get out of the cold any way. 

Will's POV 

Seeing Nico like that was painful. So full of rage and sadness. I never wanted to see him so hurt again.

Then there was the guilt. I knew who'd done this. I knew that it was my families fault. And if Nico ever found out.... He'd hate me just like the rest of them. I couldn't live with him hating me.

We walked back into the factory past the scowling faces of the angry girls. 

We neared to tent and I began to feel the anxious. What did this person want to ask me? Did they know my heritage? How could they?

Nico sat outside the tent glaring at the ground. I sighed glancing a Thalia before I walked inside.

"Will, at last." I was met by the knowing smile of my aunt Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me people! What do you thinks coming next


	18. Catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I promis we're getting to the good stuff now and I'm so excited to show you what I have planed

Will's POV

"Aunt Artemis..." I sighed slumping down onto the pillow covered floor. "I should have know."

Of course she was the one leading this operation. The black sheep of the family. My dads twin sister, only there to serve as a bad example.

She had left the Olympians much to the family's shame. Dad said that she always acted out and defended the angels.

And here she was. Leading a group hell bent on protecting them.

"I'm proud of you Will. You learnt the truth and you did the right thing." She said it in a monotone voice and a straight face.

"Did dad kill Nico's sister?" I asked skipping any pleasantries. There was no point in catching up. Artemis didn't like men. Not since my grandfather used to beat her and dad. She left home when I was seven.

"Not directly..." She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. This seemed to be a difficult subject for her. "But he was apart of the hunting team. It was your grandfather that ended their lives." Artemis looked angry and sad. The same way Nico had. The same feeling of loss.

My aunt recounted the story of how Bianca met Zoë and they fell in love, that our family had found them and killed them. The concept of soul mates was something I wasn't willing to believe. But it did make sense.

"So this Hazel girl... Do they have her soul mate?" I asked. Artemis shook her head. "To the best of my knowledge, no. But that doesn't mean they aren't going to torture her and experiment and try to find a new way to kill her."

"So how do we save her?" I asked running my hands through my hair. "That's up to Nico. We can't do this without him but given the current state I don't think it would be safe for him." She looked at me curiously.

"What current state?" I asked nervously. "Well he's found his soulmate of course." She smiled as my jaw dropped.

"Who? Who?" I asked in panic. She rolled her eyes. "You! Stupid boys." She muttered standing up.

Me? Nico was my soul mate? "N-no way... We haven't even known each other that long..." I argued meekly.

Artemis sighed. "You have a strange bond. I hidden force drawing you together. You want to protect one another. You feel like you couldn't live without him. Did I miss anything?" She asked after listing most of my feelings about Nico.

As much as I wanted to believe this I also knew what it would mean if it were true. Nico's life was in my hands now. If I got hurt so did he, and if I died...

"I'm putting him in danger..." I muttered as my blood ran cold. "Yes you are." Artemis agreed. "Which is why you must promise me that you will not go on the rescue mission. Stay here where it's safe for you."

"You mean safe for Nico." I muttered. "Yes. The truth of the matter is that you are now marked for death. You have to except that." She told me sternly.

"But I can't just sit here! Not if he's going to be out there! Not if there's chance that they'll hurt him! It's my fault!" I shouted letting all my frustration pure into my words. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. I hated it. I hated her. I hated myself...

"Your fault?" Artemis questioned me. Seriously? It was like she only took in every other word I was saying.

"It's my family." I remind her. "Our family." She corrected me. "Our horrible family. It's true. But we are all people. We make our own choices. To hunt or protected the hunted." She explained a hint of sadness creeping in to her words. I could see how defeated she looked when she spoke of our family.

I thought about dad. Those times when we'd turn the music up in the car really loud and sing at the top of our lungs. Those lazy days when we'd watch cartoons and dad would tell me about the voice actors. The time he gave me my very first guitar and when I was horrible he sat with me for hours trying to teach me the notes.

He wasn't always a bad farther. Even when I got older and he got more distant. I could remember the good days. The good in him.

"Maybe there's a way to make them understand." I suggested. "If they knew what they were really doing maybe there's stop."

Artemis sighed. "I've spent years trying to show them the truth. But they don't want to see. They're blind by choice." She said bitterly.

"Why?" I asked desperately. She lowered her gaze to glare at the ground. "How else could they justify all those murders?" She posed the dark seeded question.

Murder. My farther was a murderer. And I was his next target. Weather he knew it or not.

"Dads going to try to kill me." I muttered flopping backwards into the pillows. This was a lot to take in. It was also four am and I needed a nap.

"Will I need you to get Nico to help. Without him we can't pull this off. He trusts you. Use that." She ordered me.

"I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to. But I'll ask..." I sighed sitting back up. "C-can you not tell him... You know that I'm related to the Olympians?" I asked quietly.

"You can't let our family's actions bring you shame. You have to except it and move past it." Artemis almost sounded sincere. "I just don't want him to know." I muttered standing up.

"It's your choice." She shrugged. "You can spend whats left of the night here. But at first light we're heading out. If Nico refuses to come with us then you won't have our protection."

I knew what the stakes were. I knew what I was getting into. I was ready to fight.

Nico's POV

When will finally left the tent he walked over to the wall I was leaning against and sat next to me.

"We have to help her." He said resting his head on my shoulder.

"She's not my sister." I said sternly but it was hard to be menacing when I was snaking my arm around his waste to pull him closer to me. He was always so warm and he had a way of putting me at ease. I needed him right now. Not that he needed to know that.

"Sister or not, they're going to hurt her. What would you do if it was me?" He asked me.

I thought for a second. I'd do anything to get him back. I'd trade my freedom for his any day. He deserved it. He was pure. I was a monster.

"We can't trust these people." I reminded him glaring at the people around us. "I know." He sighed. "But I'll help." I relented. I felt Will smile and I could hear it in his voice when he said, "we're going to beat the Olympians."

 


End file.
